The Holiday
by Euphorial
Summary: A group of friends decide to take a trip together, but for some of them, could it lead to more? Does what happens on holiday really stay on holiday? E/B AH OOC *Lemons* and Language.


**A/N** Hi guys, I've decided to re-write this as I wasn't really happy with my original and it's kind of lost it's pace I think, this will be pretty similar so stay with me through this and hopefully it will be a bigger and better version of the other! I hope you like it and I'll see you at the bottom :)

**Chapter 1**

We'd been planning this trip forever, but apparently forever isn't quite as long as I'd ever imagined it to be, as the date had snuck up on me rather quickly, actually. It was the 24th July and tomorrow, we'd be on an aeroplane making our way to the Caribbean for a whole 2 weeks. At a horrendously early time, may I add?

"Is this everything, Bella?" Rosalie asked, piling my last bag into the back of her car. Although we weren't flying until the next morning, we figured it would be easier to all stay at the Cullen's place to make sure we all managed to get up on time. Mainly Emmett. And they had a free house tonight, since their parents were already making their way to the Alps.

"That's everything!" I replied, turning to give my dad one last hug goodbye. God knows how Alice managed to convince my dad to agree to this trip, but he always did have a soft spot for her. And she could talk her way around absolutely anybody. I think the fact that the cost of the trip was so minimal too played a huge part, as he could never afford to take me somewhere as amazing on a police chief in a small town's wage. Luckily, the Cullen's were allowing us to use their villa out there, free of charge, as Carlisle and Esme had decided to take a different kind of trip this year.

"Have a great time, Bell's" He said, giving me a quick squeeze. He never was the cuddliest of people "Safe trip!" He waved, as I climbed into the backseat of Rose's car.

"Is that seriously all she brought?" Alice asked Rosalie, as she sped off down the road.

"Apparently so!" Rose replied.

"But…how?" Alice questioned, looking completely bewildered.

"Guy's, just because I don't pack three outfit's for every occasion doesn't mean I wont have enough to wear!" I called over the sound of the engine "It's not like I'll have to resort to walking around butt naked"

"But we all know how much my brother would appreciate that, don't we?" Alice winked back.

"For the last time, Edward and I are just friends" I stated. We were very good friends and had been for a very long time. We were all good friends, but Edward and I especially, since we were the ones who had to deal with the 'couples'. Emmett and Rosalie had been together for what seemed like forever. They were the perfect couple too, what with Rose's supermodel good looks, perfect figure and long blonde hair, most guys would kill to come anywhere near her – which of course Emmett never allowed. He was huge. 6ft4 and almost as broad, but a complete teddy bear in reality. But for such a great couple, they fought like animals. However they always kissed and made up, Alice is convinced it's just so they have an excuse for make-up sex though.

Jasper and Alice hadn't been together quite as long, but they we're the most adorable couple, probably too adorable, sometimes too soppy to be around. Jasper, we hadn't known as long, as he moved relatively recently from Texas, but he fit in just perfectly and he's never left the group of us since. He wasn't overly tall, but stood next to Alice anyone looks huge. He was shy and often hid behind his flop of messy blonde hair, but when you got to know him he was a lot more confident. Alice was tiny, barely pushing 5ft2, how that was possible when her two brothers towered above everyone else was a mystery. However, she was no force to be reckoned with, her spiky hair and slight frame managed to make her look a lot less frightening than she could actually be.

Edward, although not as tall or as wide as Emmett, was still 6ft2 and had messy coppery hair. All the ladies loved his hair. And his bright green eyes. And his cheeky crooked smile. Pretty much everything about him, he could pretty much have any woman he wanted. Maybe even man! Although most of the time he didn't seem overly interested.

Then there was me. An entirely average looking girl in a group of the most attractive people you could ever hope to see. Brown hair, brown eyes, slight build, pale and uninteresting. That was the six of us, preparing to set off on what would hopefully be a very memorable summer.

"Yeah right" Rosalie snorted "You two have been giving each-other the 'fuck me' eyes for god knows how long, and you just need to get on with it and do it already"

"Keep it classy, Rose" I snipped. If you didn't know Rosalie very well, you'd think she was just being bitchy, and although she was rather…catty, she just says what she thinks.

"It's true though Bella, two weeks sharing a room, who knows what will happen!" Alice squealed. The two of them had been dying to get us together for as long as I can remember, I think they hoped that it might make some things we do together as a group a little less awkward, but it wasn't that bad, what did I expect when spending time with two couples!?

"We've shared a bed before Ali, remember?" I pleaded, hoping the entire trip wouldn't be like this.

"But this is different! You won't have our parents snooping around you constantly" She replied.

"That's right, just you two bitches!" I countered.

"If alone time is what you're wanting…"

"That's not what I said, Rose" I warned.

"But that's what he'll want when you wear what we've bought you…" Alice hummed.

"What!?" I demanded

"Nothing!" She sang, looking all too proud of herself.

"Alice Cullen, I swear, if you two are planning something, I will kill you"

"No time!" Rosalie smiled "We're already here" She said as we pulled up next to Emmett's Jeep on the forecourt of the Cullen house.

**A/N **Alright, only a short one to start will, more just to get the ball rolling again! Please review and let me know what you thought. Review's genuinely do encourage me to publish faster and I love to hear what you think :) Any suggestions etc. are also really welcome, just talk to me! Thankyou xx


End file.
